


candy

by sunkissedvelvet



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedvelvet/pseuds/sunkissedvelvet
Summary: A tagalog seulkai au.Men and women can’t be “just friends”.Yan ang sabi nila pero hindi naniniwala si Seulgi at Jongin dito. They’ve been the best of friends for a long while now. Masyado na nila nakita ang isa’t isa through ups and downs.But in the end, realizations are inevitable.





	candy

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this au is written in tagalog/filipino. 
> 
> this goes to all the filipino seulkaists.
> 
> [ if I have time I'll write aus in english :) ]

“Seulgi, Anak! Andito na si Jongin!” Sigaw ng kasambahay nila Seulgi.

“Opo, Nanay Minyang, nagsasapatos lang po!” Sagot ng dalaga mula sa kanyang kwarto.

“Pogi, kumain ka na muna ng agahan, alam mo namang sobra sobra pa samin to nina ganda.” Aya ni Nanay Minyang. Ngumiti ang binata, “Ay, Nanay, kakakain ko lang po samin eh, busog pa po ako. Di bali po, bukas na lang po, maaga po ako dadating dito.” Sambit nito.

Lumaki lalo ang ngiti ni Nanay Minyang sa kaniyang narinig nang biglang dumating ang nananakbong Seulgi at tumigil sa tabi ng kanilang kasambahay. “Nay, alis na po kami.” Sambit ng dalaga at humalik sa pisngi ng kasambahay.

Hindi na iba si Nanay Minyang kay Seulgi. Sa totoo lang, parang eto na mismo ang nanay niya. Dahil ang kanyang ina at ama ay nasa ibang bansa upang magtrabaho, halos mahigit pa sa kalahati ng buhay ni Seulgi si Nanay Minyang na ang nagalaga sa kanila ng kanyang kuya.

Ngunit wala naman reklamo ang magkapatid dahil sa pag aabroad ng kanilang magulang ay patuloy na natutugunan ang kanilan mga pangagailangan pati na rin ang mga kaunting luho.

“Sige, Kuya mo na lang naman ang hindi pa nakain. Sige na, baka mahuli pa kayo.” Sambit ni Nanay Minyang. Sakto at pababa na ang Kuya ni Seulgi kaya naman nagpaalam na ito at si Jongin. “Kuya, papasok na kami!” Sigaw ng dalaga habang nananakbo palabas ng kanilang bahay.

“Kuya, Nanay Minyang! Alis na po kami ni Seulgi ha, diyan na po muna kayo.” Sabay ngiti ng binata sa dalawang kasama ni Seulgi sa bahay. Ngumiti pabalik ang kapatid ni Seulgi na nasa hapag na. “Sige, Jongin, ingat kayo ha! Dahan dahan lang sa pagddrive.” Paalala nito. “Opo!” Sagot ng binata at nanakbo na din palabas.

Sinasabay ni Jongin si Seulgi dahil nasa iisang subdivision at street lang naman ang mga bahay nila.

Nakita ni Jongin na nakatayo lamang si Seulgi sa tapat ng gate na parang may hinahanap. Sakto naman at nilingon siya ng dalaga. “Magcocommute ba tayo, Ni? Nasan yung scooter mo?”

Ni.

Si Seulgi lang at mama ni Jongin ang nakakatawag nito sa binata. Ito ay ang palayaw ni Jongin simula nung bata pa siya. Nagsimula lang siya tawagin ni Seulgi ng ganto nung sila ay highschool nang ito ay marinig ng dalaga mula sa mama ni Jongin at inasar siya nito maigi hangga’t sa siya lang din ang nakakatawag dito ng ganto. Siguro kung ibang tao lang ang tumawag at nang asar sa kanya baka nasapak na ni Jongin yon.

“Hay nako, sabi na eh. Di mo ba nabasa text ko, Gi? Diba may papakita nga ako sayo.” Sagot ng binata habang nakangisi.

Gi.

Yan naman ang tawag ni Jongin kay Seulgi bilang pang aasar lang din hanggang si Jongin lang din ang nakakatawag nito sa kanya. Pero sabi nga ng barkada nila, kapag nandyan si Gi syempre andyan na din si Ni. Kaya nagbagay na din sa kanila ang mga palayaw nila.

Kaya naman inilabas ng dalaga ang kanyang cellphone. Nakita niya na may isang mensahe ang kanyang kaibigan. “Nagmamabilis na kasi ako eh, kilala na kasi kita, may hapo ka din kasi minsan eh.” Asar ng dalaga sabay pisil sa ilong ni Jongin.

“Aray! Gi! Masakit ha! Mamumula nanaman yung ilong ko.” Reklamo ni Jongin at hinaplos ang kanyang ilong na namumula na nga.

“Wag na iiyak ang baby Ni. Kikiss ko ba?” Pang aasar ng dalaga sa kaniyang kaibigan. Tinulak lamang siya [ng mahina] ng kanyang kaibigan habang ang isang kamay nito ay nakahawak pa din sa kaniyang ilong.

“Ayoko! Tumigil ka Seulgi! Baka mabugbog pa ko!” Sambit ng binata habang nakanguso.

Sunod ay pinisil naman ng mahina ni Seulgi ang kaibigan habang natawa dahil ayaw na ayaw ni Jongin papakiss kasi kahit sa mama niya ayaw niya kasi nahihiya daw siya minsan. “Ang arte mo na ngayon ha!” Asar niya kay Jongin.

Mahilig kasi talaga mang gigil to si Seulgi kaya di niya mapigilan lalo na sa mga cute at sanay na rin naman dito si Jongin kahit papaano.

Naglakad si Jongin papalapit sa isang motor. Isang malaking motor. Sumakay na ang binata at nagsuot ng helmet. Nilingon nito si Seulgi na parang istatwa na lang sa tapat ng kanilang gate. “Tara na! Malalate na tayo! Tamang tulala ka pa jan!” Asar ng binata.

Kumunot ang noo ni Seulgi. “Jongin, ako’y wag mong pinaglololoko, halika na baka mahuli tayo ng may ari niyan,” humalukipkip pa ang dalaga ngunit lumapit ito sa kaniyang kaibigan. Hindi siya naniniwala dahil hindi papayag ang mama ni Jongin na ganto ang kanyang imaneho.

“Alam mo, Gi. Magtiwala ka naman sakin, si mama nga nagtiwala na at binili na to eh. Si papa tuwang tuwa din.” Sagot ng binata habang inabutan si Seulgi ng isa pang helmet.

Napatingin si Seulgi sa tatak ng motor. “May pa harley-harley ka na ngayon ha. Dati scoopy ka lang eh.” Asar ng dalaga. Tinuktok ni Jongin ang tuktok ng helmet na naging sanhi ng pag ngiwi ng mukha at pag tahimik nito.

Mayaman si Jongin Kim, oo masasabi din na si Seulgi mayaman din pero mas mayaman sila Jongin. Malaki bahay nila, retired 2-star general kasi ang papa niya, ang mama naman nito ay may ari ng isang kilalang spa sa mga karatig na lugar at ang ate nito ay may sarili café slash restaurant. Maraming source of income ang pamilya nila at dahil bunsong anak nga si Jongin, sunod sa luho ito.

“Hawak ka, ayoko mabugbog ni Kuya, Nanay Minyang at ni Mama.” Paalala ni Jongin kay Seulgi. Kilalang kilala na din kasi ng pamilya ni Jongin ang pamilya ni Seulgi kaya malaki din ang tiwala ng mama at papa nila sa kanilang dalawa.

Napahawak si Seulgi sa damit ni Jongin sa may bandang bewang kaya naman dumiretso na sila papunta sa kanilang unibersidad na pinagaaralan. Oo aaminin ni Seulgi, ang gwapo ng tunog ng motor ni Jongin, bagay sa kaniya.

“Gi, hawak kang maigi at wag mong gusutin yang damit ko.” Sambit ni Jongin ng malakas ngunit di natinag ang dalaga at lalong ginasumot ang damit niya.

Kaya naman si lokong Jongin, pinabilis ang takbo na naging sanhi ng pagyakap sa kaniya ng dalaga.

Napapapikit si Seulgi, hindi matatakutin si Seulgi pero kinabahan siya kaya naman ganon ang naging reaksyon niya.

Mga ilang minuto ang nakalipas, tumigil na sa paradahan ng kanilang eskwelahan si Jongin. Si Seulgi nakaakap pa din at nakapikit, hindi niya namamalayan na nakarating na pala sila.

Tinanggal ni Jongin ang kaniyang helmet. “Gi, tyansing na yan.” Asar nito.

Napabitaw bigla si Seulgi at bumababa na at tinanggal nito ang helmet at inabot sa kaniyang kaibigan.

“Pasikat ka din minsan eh no?” Sabi nito, kunwari naiinis pero nang aasar lang naman talaga. Kilalang kilala na siya ni Jongin kaya naman tumawa lang ang binata.

Naputol ang kanilang usapan nang biglang may tumigil na sasakyan sa tabi ng motor ni Jongin. Kilala ni Seulgi ang may ari ng Mercedes G-class na ito kaya naman lumaki ang ngiti ng dalaga.

Namatay na ang makina ng sasasakyan at bumaba na ang may ari ng sasakyan.

Si Chanyeol Park.

Si Chanyeol ay matagal nang kasintahan ni Seulgi, simula nung 1st year high school sila hanggang ngayon na graduating na sila sa college.

Mayaman din si Chanyeol. Parehong parents niya ang may ari ng dalawang sikat at mamahalin na restaurant sa kanilang lugar. Ang ate ni Chanyeol? Isa lang naman sa pinaka sikat na newscaster sa bansa.

First boyfriend to ni Seulgi at di din akalain ng madami na magtatagal sila ng ganto. Medyo may reputasyon din kasi si Chanyeol na ‘mahilig sa babae’ pero mukhang napatino din ni Seulgi.

Si Seulgi Kang, iba kasi talaga dating ng dalaga na ito eh.

Mahinhin din [simula nung third year high school] pero may angking kalokohan din eh para bang lalaki, akala nga dati ni Jongin nung elementary sila eh tomboy si Seulgi pero namana niya lang sa Kuya niya yung pagiging mokong niya minsan.

Madaming charm si Seulgi. Oo maganda talaga siya. Matalino din, mabait, patient, understanding, talented, may pangarap sa buhay and she really knows what she wants.

Masaya din kasama si Seulgi. Almost perfect na nga siya eh. Kaya siguro napatino si Chanyeol kasi nga iba si Seulgi, mahirap kunin. Nachallenge din siguro ang binata.

“Seul, _love_.” Lumapit si Chanyeol sa kinatatayuan ni Seulgi at di agad bumababa si Jongin dahil inaayos pa niya yung mga helmet na kanilang ginamit.

Niyakap ng mahigpit ni Chanyeol si Seulgi. Matangkad talaga ang binata, kung matangkad na si Jongin, mas matangkad pa sa kanya ng bahagya si Chanyeol.

Nang niyakap ni Chanyeol si Seulgi, napaangat na ang paa ng dalaga mula sa kaniyang kinatatayuan.

Niyakap siya ng dalaga pabalik habang ito ay natawa.

“Yeol, kahapon lang tayo nagkita eh. Maghapon pa nga tayo magkasama eh.” Medyo hindi rinig ang salita ng dalaga dahil nakasubsob ito sa balikat ng kaniyang kasintahan.

Narinig to ni Chanyeol ngunit hindi na ito sumagot at ibinababa na ang dalaga.

Bumababa na din si Jongin sa kanyang motor.

Sa mukha na ngayon ni Seulgi nakahawak si Chanyeol. Hinalikan nito si Seulgi sa noo. “Namiss kita,” sabay nguso ni Chanyeol.

“Namiss din kita,” sagot ng dalaga habang tumatawa. Nawala ang mga mata nito dahil sa sobrang ngiti.

Humarap na ang magkasintahan kay Jongin na nagaantay matapos ang landian nila.

“Tsong, salamat ha. Lagi mo hinahatid si Seulgi. Nakakahiya na sayo, layo ko kasi eh.” Sambit ni Chanyeol at umakbay na sa kanyang nobya. Nakatingin si Jongin sa kamay ni Chanyeol subalit binaling niya agad to sa mukha ng magkasintahan at ngumiti.

“Ano ka ba. Wala yon, kayong dalawa pa ba? Malakas kayo sakin eh,” ngumiti si Jongin. Totoo naman, mahalaga sa kanya tong dalawa niyang kaibigan eh.

Schoolmates si Jongin, Seulgi at Chanyeol simula noong highschool pa lang pero si Chanyeol taga ibang subdivision na malayo sa kanila ni Seulgi.

Dahil nga mas malapit si Jongin kay Seulgi, okay lang din naman kay Chanyeol na si Jongin ang sumundo sa kaniyang nobya. Kilalang kilala na nila ang isa’t isa kaya may tiwala din siya.

Pero syempre sinusundo pa din ni Chanyeol ang dalaga kapag tanghali ang kanyang klase. Ayaw naman niyang ipaubaya yung mga responsibilidad lahat kay Jongin, siya ang boyfriend eh.

“Hoy, landian pa ng landian, late na kayo!” Sigaw ng isa pang makisig na binata. Si Sehun.

Si Sehun Oh. Si Sehun na siguro ang pinakamayaman sa kanilang apat. His dad is a lawyer and his mom is a doctor.

Aminin na natin, mamayaman naman talaga ang mga tao dito sa prestihiyosong school nila. Hindi ka din talaga makakapasok basta basta at nagkataon, talagang malaking ang income ng kanilang mga parents.

Noong highschool sila kilalang kilala si Chanyeol, Jongin at Sehun sa kanilang school. Kumbaga noon parang si Sehun ang president sa pagiging ‘mahilig sa babae’ tapos si Jongin ang vice-president tapos si Chanyeol na siguro yung secretary.

Pero sa totoo lang. Kaya siguro nalabelan ng ganon ang tatlong binata ay kasi nga may mga itsura pero kung si Seulgi tatanungin, sobrang bait at caring ng mga iyon. Walang wala sa kalahati ng mga chismis ang tunay nilang ugali.

Noong high school din, madaming naiinggit kay Seulgi dahil nga sa dami ng babae siya lang ang nakakasama ng tatlo. Madaming galit sa kaniya at sinasabi na nagpapanggap lang si Seul na totomboy tomboy that time.

So, yun na nga nung third year high school sila nagsimula na matuto na umasta na tunay na babae si Seulgi at doon narealize din ni Chanyeol ang feelings niya para kay Seulgi.

Bantay sarado din si Seulgi noon. Walang makapanligaw ng maayos dahil tinatakot agad ni Jongin at Sehun pati na din ng kuya niya mismo.

Syempre, si Chanyeol na kilala na nila ang nakapaglakas loob talaga. Si Seulgi lang ang tanging babae na niligawan niya ng matagal at maayos yung tipong magpapaalam sa parents yung hindi lang sa text nanliligaw.

Conservative kasi ang mga parents nito kahit nasa abroad, alam nila ang nangyayari kay Seulgi at dapat magpaalam pa din sa kanila. Si Nanay Minyang din sobrang conservative kaya naman bakod din si Seulgi.

Kahit matagal din sila ni Chanyeol. Ipinangako din niya na hindi niya ibibigay lahat kay Chanyeol [alam niyo na yun]. Si Chanyeol naman, okay lang sa kaniya, naiintindihan niya and that made him love Seulgi even more.

May klase sila Seulgi, Jongin, Chanyeol at Sehun kasama na din si Sooyoung, ang bff ni Seulgi, para sa first subject nila.

Si Sooyoung Park. Pinsan siya ni Chanyeol. Maganda, magaling din kumanta, pranka magsalita at maingay. Kahit nagkakilala lang sila ni Seulgi noong 1st year nila sa college mahal na mahal ni Seulgi yan.

Si Sooyoung din pala mortal enemy ni Sehun.

Lagi na lang nagbabangayan si Sooyoung at Sehun, di nila alam kung bakit. Di na rin nagkabati yung dalawa kaya nasanay na lang sila. Simula 1st year ba naman eh hanggang sa ngayong graduating na sila.

Hindi taga doon si Sooyoung kaya nagdodorm lang ito.

After ng klase, si Sooyoung, Seulgi at Sehun ang nauna lumabas dahil pare pareho sila ng schedule at course which is architecture, kasama ang kaibigan nilang woman at heart na si Baekhyun.

Si Baekhyun Byun ang pinaka nakakatawa sa lahat. Kapag kasama ito ni Seulgi, halos hindi na siya makahinga katatawa at literal na tumutulo ang luha niya sa kakatawa sa kaibigan niyang to.

Si Baekhyun ay mahilig sa teatro dahil sa angking galing niya sa pagkanta kaya naman siya from theater and performing arts.

Uuna daw muna si Sehun at mag ccr lang daw pero inirapan to ni Seulgi dahil alam niyang yosi break lang yon.

Sumenyas si Sehun na isa lang daw at may pag senyas pa ng please. Nagbugtong hininga na lamang ang dalaga at hinayaan na ang kaibigan.

Ayaw na ayaw ni Seulgi na nagyoyosi, di naman niya sapilitan na pinipigilan ang mga kaibigan niya pero siya ang tagapagpaalala sa mga kaibigan na hinay hinay lang sa yosi at ayaw niya agad magbantay ng maaga sa mga chapels.

Nakikinig naman sa kaniya ang mga mokong kaya di na rin madalas magyosi ang mga yon.

Si Sehun, Chanyeol at Jongin ang mga yosi boys.

Di niya alam kung san mga natuto yon. Pero si Chanyeol pa minsan minsan na lang daw at si Jongin tumigil na daw talaga.

“Sis, ang gwapo talaga ni Kyungsoo,” sambit ni Baekhyun habang tinititigan ang isang lalaki na naglalakad palabas ng silid na naka suot ng itim mula ulo hanggang paa.

Si Kyungsoo Do ay kaklase nila Sooyoung, Seulgi at Sehun. Tahimik lang to pero pala ngiti tapos yung lips niya nagiging korteng puso kapag nangiti at natawa.

Maraming may crush kay Kyungsoo pero dedma lang siya, di rin nila alam kung bakit pero syempre madalas na gwapo medyo suplado.

“Oo, crush nga dati yan ni Seul eh.” Asar ni Sooyoung. Hinampas ito ni Seulgi. Dahil sa sikreto lang dapat nila yon. Nagdilatan lang ang dalawang dalaga na para bang naguusap.

“Sis, akin na lang si Kyungsoo. May papi Chanyeol ka na eh,”

Crush nga kasi dati ni Seulgi tong si Kyungsoo bago pa man siya magka Chanyeol pero si Sooyoung lang ang may alam non pero ngayon pati na din si Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> medyo boring tong chapter na to but don't worry they'll keep building up :)


End file.
